The invention relates in general to hypodermic syringes for medical injection and more particularly to syringes which are limited to a single use, thereby preventing the spread of disease by drug offenders, and others, through the sharing of syringes. The invention relates also to devices for the protection of medical workers, and others, from accidental syringe needle scratches.